A Gift of Hope
by Playwrite-Chailyn
Summary: A mother full of worry for her son's mental health seeks a companion for him in a rather odd place. A pet shop and finds a little no named animal that calls to her soul.
1. The Name

A woman no older than 47 stood before the pet shop window, her long pale blonde hair braid hanging down her firm and straight back. She pulled her dark brown full length jacket tighter about her form with her black gloved fingers. A small smile played on her lips as she looked at the animals playing in the slightly frosted window. She nodded her head sharply, her pale hazel eyes glimmering with determination.

'He's been alone in that house long enough,' she thought as she steered herself within the building. A quick bargain with the owner left her a bit miffed but happy. A bright orange bag under one arm and a gray pet carrier in her hand as she marched herself down the street. She laughed as the carrier moved with the little body within it that was curious and probably cold due to the crisp winter air of the large city.

"Hang on little one, you'll be warm soon enough," she cooed to the creature within and it seem to pacify it as she heard a faint rumbling from within. "Yes little one, warm and safe with a master who needs you dearly." She paused to think about the man her son had grown to be. "He'd lived alone with me after his father left, and now he's been on his own for the past five years. Hardly even speaking to me, his own mother. But if I know him he hasn't dated in years, not since that tramp hurt him, and just stays cooped up in his office." She sighed as she stood at a light waiting for it to change so she could walk across the street.

Her old bones aren't what they used to be she thought as the cold seeped into her body through the leather jacket and sweater underneath it. "I worry about him so much, but there isn't much I can do from the sidelines where he wants me to be. A mother can't do that, and I don't think he knows that." She grinned almost evilly, her red lips curling in her plans. Knowing her son would be highly upset if he found out how directly she was meddling with his life.

"Well, little one, here is my home. What will be your home away from home once I give you to my son." She whispered and set down the carrier on the porch so she could find her keys to the mahogany door of the simply double floor white country house, that had brown trimming. Her mother and father left her this place and she loved it very much. She grew up here and it was the only thing left of them that was in one piece. She snorted unladylike when she thought of her divorce; the bastard had tried to not only take her son, but this house and all her possessions that she cherished.

A small squeak of sound brought her from her musing as she opened the door and picked the carrier up from the snow powdered porch. The old door swung silently open, let the warm air of the house drift out to her. She closed the door and kept walking till she stood in the kitchen and set the container on the counter.

She smiled again at another squeak of sound and opened the cage to pull out a small black bundle of fur. It purred as she stroked from its head to tail several times. Then squeaked in protest when she tried to put the small creature down making the woman laugh.

"Oh did I ever pick right, you'll drive him nuts but he needs it. But you need a name. I can't very well call you little one all the time, can I?" the creature seemed to understand her, for her licked its paws as if to say 'no way.' Again she laughed and dropped on a stool near by to hold it near her chest to hold on more securely.

"How about Shiori?" it moved from her petting hand to stare at her, so she shook her head. "No that won't work, how about a Japanese name?" it liked the idea as it purring became louder. "Sakura?" it yawned, "Yuki?" that made the little one stare at her with its crystal blue eyes. "Hmmm," she mussed and moved to the living room to look at her collection of books, hoping that maybe inspiration would strike her. 'Nothing,' she thought as she paced and let her mind drift to what the shop keeper said about this particular animal.

"She's real shy, but I reckon that'd be why ever'one wants er. Really seems ta like you though miss, she plays well with others and loves kids. Seen one come in all depressed about his dead gold fish and she cheered him right up. He even told me he normally hates cats." The man and his slur drove her mad as she had bargained for a lower price, but he said he'd keep the price and throw in a few toys and a bag of food. When she asked him why no one had bought her, all he could do was shrug.

"Don' know why, when ever som'body talk about it, she'd jump back in there and hid behind the momma. You're the first person she hasn't done that to, and I'm tired of trying to sell a stubborn animal."

Something clicked in her mind and she dove for the end table near her old ever green couch to grab a leather book. It was a book of Japanese lore from days where demons walked. She flipped through the pages until she reached a picture of a woman in red and white robes. Her blacker than black hair was held back from her painted face and body, but her blue eyes were vibrantly contrasting to her pale skin and dark hair.

"The guardian miko, friend to all, even the most feared of demons. Lover and mother to a lord of strength and wisdom beyond years. The maiden of the sunrise, Kagome; miko of the Shikon no tama." She read a loud and turned to the black fluff ball, to see it staring at her, blue eyes darker than she remembered. "How about it girl? Kagome a good name?" instead of turning from her, the small thing let out not a meek sound, but a sweet bell chime of a meow. She laughed and lifted the kitten above her head.

"Kagome it is then!" she laughed and twirled with the kitten close to her chest. "My son will love you. Just don't let his distant façade make you give up ok?" Another meow was her answer as she moved to the phone to call him to come for dinner that night.

"Mother, you know I'm a busy man. This company doesn't run itself." His deep timber rolled through the ear piece.

"Can't you spare one measly night for your dear old mother? Besides I have a surprise for you."

"Its not another date is it?" she knew he was glaring at the phone by his tone.

"You will not take that tone with me young man, or must I remind you who raised you." Her icy tone had Kagome curled up tight against her chest. She moved the phone between her shoulder and ear to hold on to it while she comforted the kitten and lecture her son. Finally he cave and she grinned broadly despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "Be here at seven, I'll even make your favorite. I love you sweetie."

"I will be there," he said in his normal voice, most would hang up at this point. But she knew her son. "Love ya," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes lit in happiness at his words as she finally hung up and looked at little Kagome.

"Well Kagome, we've got a lot of work to do. Let's get to it." With that she turned to the task of making his favorite dinner. Funny enough a Japanese dish called oden.

* * *

Well, there chapter one yet another idea that I have. Hopefully I can satisfy a few of you with a twist I have yet to see here or anywhere. Please remember that I don't own the characters or the rights to Inuyasha as I wish I did. And please, if you don't having anything encouraging to say, don't. Remember to check in on the fic that I'm working on with Barbara-marie, or as many of us know her, Babs. Not to mention a few other well known authoress'. I hope we have the next chapter out soon on both this and that soon. 

When Two Paths Entwine

Check it out, but remember to read the first part, or it won't make sense to you.


	2. A Kitten?

Chai: I know I only just posted my first chapter the other day, but inspiration is a funny thing sometimes. Please forgive any errors it is 3 am for me and I only had 4 hours of sleep the previous night. I'm working on sleep deprivation. On with the chapter.

* * *

A knock on the door snapped the woman from her mussing as she sat on the couch petting the kitten. "Oops!" she stood and tucked the little one back in to it carrier and said sorry when she meow to be let out. "He can't know about you yet Kagome. He'll walk right back out the door." That seemed to make the kitten happy for she curled up in a black ball of fluff and purred. Another knock snapped the woman from her thoughts on how adorable Kagome was laying there.

"Mother?" came his worried voice.

"I'm coming!" she yelled through the house as she approached the door. She opened it and allowed his tall, lithe frame through. He looked so much like her with his pale blonde hair hanging down to his waist and his pale eyes. Yet the sharp edges of his nose and jaw came from his father. She saw his eyes soften and darken slightly when he finally looked at her, a smile quirking his lips.

She looked at herself puzzled and notice she was wearing her fuzzy blue slippers and apron that said "A mother's work is never done..." He had given it to her years ago as a joke that she happened to like. She looked up at him and grinned, "You know its true, I'm surprise you didn't bring an over night bag like you used to." Her voice full of loving warm as she quickly closed the door. He chuckled and picked her up against his chest for a bear hug that made her bones creak. "Sess!" she gasped, "I'm old son," she muttered as he put her down carefully.

"You're not that old mom," he said with his old boyish grin, one that used to make her melt when she tried to discipline him. She swatted his left shoulder and told him to take of his coat and join her in the living room. He obeyed in a meek form and collapsed on the old beaten leather recliner he loved so much. She admitted that though it clashed with her classic style, it was hard to get rid of cause of how comfortable it was. "So what is this surprise you told me about over the phone?" his eyes were sharp again, on edge due to her last "surprise." She giggled shook her head at him.

"I'll give it to you after dinner. And don't worry it nothing to be afraid of at all." That made him snort in amusement and her eye narrow at him. "I went through a deal of trouble with this one, and you will like it. I know you will." She stood and led him to the table saying that it should be ready. She disappeared back into the kitchen and checked on Kagome. The kitten lay there content and purring away, but looked up at her for a moment with her blue eyes. She rubber Kagome's ears quickly and returned to the table with dinner simmering in the pot.

'I have to be going crazy,' he thought, 'Mom is never this secretive unless its something big like last time.' His cheeks warmed telling him he was blushing. He kept telling himself she wouldn't pull that twice. The party with his old college buddies and a couple strippers had been a complete disaster. Just the memories of made him shiver. The girls hadn't been bad looking or anything, but they had sucked and once the guys were drunk. They had done things to the guys he never wanted to see again. He was used to PDAs between all forms of couples, gay or straight. But what happened with those guys freaked him out badly.

"Sess? Are you all right?" his mother spoke softly over the dinner. She placed a hand on his arms nearest her concern filling her almond shaped hazel eyes. He nodded silently and returned to his food and tried to forget that night. "You had me worried for a second there, you looked so pale," her soft voice soothed him deeply.

"It was nothing mother," he said and finished eating, he was anxious to see this surprise. Something told him this was a good one, or well better than the last one. She smiled at him and told him to wait in the living room while she got the surprise. He obeyed, not wanting her to delay this any longer. Her grin gave him pause for a moment, it was her loving grin and yet not. It had a deeper quality to it, almost evil. 'She wouldn't do anything to hurt me,' he thought sitting in his recliner near the dead firer place.

"Close your eyes Sesshoumaru," again he obeyed meekly and felt a light weight placed on his lap. He'd have sworn it was a book but it was warm and moved. He opened his eyes quickly to stare at his lap where a small black kitten sat staring up at him with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Sesshoumaru meet Kagome, your new pet."

His gaze flipped back and forth between his mother in and the cat for a few minutes in shock before he groaned and collapsed deeper into the chair. "Mother I have no time for a cat, much less a kitten," he paused when her lower lips trembled slightly. "Why a cat mom? You know I don't like them."

The kitten just stared at him and purred; she moved to one of his large hands and nudged it with her small head. He absently stroked its head as he stared at his mother. Her grin made him look down to see the kitten she called Kagome sprawled across his lap purring with her eyes close and head tilted to receive his touch. He was amazed, normally the feline race hated him as much as he hated them. She was an odd one that was for sure.

"I knew I picked right," his mom muttered with a big smile and stood to leave for the kitchen again. He sighed deeply, making Kagome look up at him. She meowed and stood. What she did next amazed him greatly. She carefully climbed up him arm and chest to rest on his shoulder and rub her head against his neck. Again he was shocked the kitten was trying to comfort him. He chuckled slightly and whispered, "You sure are affectionate." She meowed at him again and tucked her long tail around herself.

"I see your getting used to each other all ready. I knew you'd like her." Sess' mother said walking back in with the bag of food and the carrier. He could see some toys inside of it that were bright and shiny. "She's a lovable little thing, and I knew you lived alone. She's the last of her litter and the poor man didn't know what to do with her, she wouldn't let herself be bought by anyone." He sighed knowing what was coming next, sure enough his mother gave him her best "puppy dog eyes".

"Very well mother, if it is your wish I guess the place could use a little more life than me and the plants."

'It very well needs a mistress to care for it and you,' she thought looking to Kagome with a smile. 'I hope she warms your heart enough to find the woman of your dreams.' She watched him stand fluidly with the grace of a feline much like the one still resting on his wide shoulder. He picked her up despite her meows of protest and placed her within the carrier.

"I guess this means I need to stop and get a litter box and everything, doesn't it?" She grinned broadly at her son and shook her head a knowing gleam in her eyes. "I all ready bought the things you'd need and had them sent to your apartment. And yes I checked with your landlord. Animals so long as there is one, are permissible." He sighed again and kissed her cheek and retrieved his coat before the carrier and food. "Now you be good to her and the same goes to you missy," she said to them both. She barely caught him rolling his eye so she let it go. She'd get him next time he pulled that stunt.

"Thank you for the dinner mother, I'll call you later this week to let you know how she's doing."

"Kagome," he nodded not really hearing her and she knew it. "I mean it, she won't like it if you call her anything but that." He nodded again and said fare well while walking out the door. Now it was her turn to sigh as she watched him climb in his car at the end of the walkway and drive off.

'She's so much like her,' she thought, 'I'd swear it was true, but it can't be possible.' The older woman shook her head and picked up the book on Japanese lore where she had found the kitten's name. She flipped to another page and found a picture of a demon holding the young miko in his arms. A lover's embrace.

"Lovers all right, forbidden lovers," she had always wondered why it was that she followed her mother's, mother's tradition when naming her first born with a name of Japanese origin. Nor did she know where the name Sesshoumaru came from on that day. "Killing Perfection," she whispered and sat in the old recliner. "Why that mother, why did I name him something like that?" as usual there was no answer.

She had found this book 6 years ago when Sesshoumaru still lived with her and had been startled to find his name in it. Along with a legend of love and betrayal, trust and hatred. She sighed again and set the book down again as she decided to clean the kitchen in the morning. It had been a long day and she was tired, sleep sounded so nice.

* * *

He sighed deeply as he approached his apartment door, sure enough there was a larger box address to him and sadly the owner's daughter was waiting with it. 'Great,' he thought, 'Just what I need another female.' He ignored her silence as he open his door and set the carrier just inside the door and the bag of food next to it. Just as he reached for the box the girl spoke up.

"Dad told me you bought a pet, didn't say what kind but that it was okay." The girl was pleasing to the eye with firm and obvious curves. A sculpted face that any artist would love to paint, but she buried it under ton of makeup and flaunted her body in the tiniest of clothes. He hated her for it, and that he wasn't the slightest bit attracted to her. She had no fire, no will or wit of her own. An obedient doll that sleeps with anything and everything with three legs.

"If you will excuse me, I have to get this little one settled and I have a lot of work to do," he gritted out, trying to be nice. Something about tonight felt different in him. He felt more at peace than he had in a long time. It was scary but maybe his mother was right, maybe he did need a companion other than work. He shut the door in the girl's face, or well more slammed it shut to prevent her from desiring to follow him in.

He muttered under his breath about meddling females and let Kagome out from her cage. He went about setting everything up and she followed him everywhere, but managed to avoid getting under foot. He almost forgot she was there until he sat down at his desk and felt her paws on his ankle. He reached down and picked her up to place her in his lap. She stayed there for a few minutes then crawled back up on his shoulder where she cuddled against his neck again. The two settled in for a long night it was only 9 pm but Sesshoumaru had a tall stack of work on his desk.

* * *

Chai: And that's all I have folks, my brain jumped to the next day but I can officially take no more, I need to sleep for at least an hour so I can function in my classes. I hope this is an okay start. I'll go through this weekend and edit everything I post between now and then. Till then I guess. 


	3. Forgive Me

I am truly sorry for this, but I am dealing with some big issues right now. I just lost a good friend of mine to a car accident that was the fault of two high school girls on a joy ride. I don't wish to destroy my stories and recent chapters with my anger and depression so it will unfortunately be a while still until I am able to post the chapters.

I am happy to say though that I worked on two very big charities this weekend, plus a smaller one and all three went well. Ten kids in Russia will now have a very happy Christmas, the Glory Whole (a community poor house) now has over a thousand dollars to keep it running longer. And a bunch of kids on my campus had a safe and warm Halloween.

But I am not happy anymore because he was a sweet boy and only 19. A military officer that had risen in the ranks due to his dedication and strength of will, and almost spent time in Irag due to the same qualities. He would keep us night owls company and crack jokes with the campus security. He was an over all good soul who did not deserve to die this young.

So I am deeply sorry but I just can not write right now.

Chailyn


End file.
